Annabeth's Prank
by canterwoodgames
Summary: Many ONe-shots combined 1.Annabeth has a new sister, and wants to prank her Seaweed Brain 2. Annabeth has a great prank inmind, but Percy really won't like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had a few days ago and I couldn't get it out of my head. I decided to make this a collection of one-shots.**

* * *

I can't believe that Percy will be back soon. I haven't seen him in nearly a year since I was on Olympus all of last summer. I really miss him, and I can't wait for him to get here. Especially since the Stolls and I have the best prank waiting for him. Speaking of my master prank I need to go get my little sister Emily. Emily is just three months old, she got here so young because her dad died in a car accident right as the west wind was bringing her down, so he brought her to Camp Half-Blood.

"Annabeth, Percy called. He'll be here in about an hour." I hear Chiron call up.

"Ok" Now I really need to go get Emily, and make sure Chiron knows my plan.

"Malcom, have you seen Emily? Who has her?"

"Yeah Annabeth, Piper has her over near the docks." He says. Now I have to go to the docks… And tell Chiron about the prank. When I get over there Emily is all smile and giggles once she sees me.

"Thanks for watching her Piper." I say as I leave. I' m pretty sure Piper replied but I'm too busy thinking.

"Hey Chiron, you remember that prank the Stolls and I came up with about a week ago?"

"Yeah, why…" He seems just a tid bit concerned now.

"Well, Percy will be here in a little while, and I just wanted to remind you about it. And don't forget, I'm grounded. Ok?"

"Sure Annabeth,but I don''t think he'll buy it."  
"Oh he will. Trust me Seaweed brain won't stop and think about it." I can't wait. Seaweed Brain will make the most priceless face.

I go upstairs and make my hair look like a mess, man am I glad Emily has blonde hair, which is actually a bit rare for Greek demigods. I make myself look in e I haven't slept in the past three months, then I climb into the bed and hold Emily so that when Percy comes in he can only see a bit of her hair. I look at the clock. Yikes! He should be here, basically now!

"Annabeth, Percy's here!" I hear Chiron call up. Oh, well can't change my mind. All of the sudden Connor Stoll runs in and goes behind the bed with a camera. Yes, now I'll have a picture of the stupid face Seaweed Brain make! Score! I hear Percy walking up the stairs. He's knocking on the door.

I try to make my voice sound exhausted, and I say "Percy, is that you?"

"Yeah, can I come in Annabeth?"

"Yeah" He walks in, making a face that looks like a fish. I laugh 'weakly'.  
"Wait, what is that…" He has seen Emily.

"This is Emily, she's almost three months old."

"Who is she?" He doesn't seem like he wants to know.

"Percy… She's our daughter." Oh gods, Percy's face. He's just opening and closing his mouth. It's too funny. I start to laugh. Oh, I can't stop.

"What is going on Annabeth?" He asks after I stop laughing and Connor Stoll is in plain sight.

"I'm sorry Percy. It was the Stolls idea, and it sounded so funny."  
"Annabeth"

"It was a prank Seaweed Brain. Emily is my baby sister."

"Oh.. wait then how is she at camp"

"Oh, Seaweed Brain."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I know I said this would be a one-shot, but I figured since people did follow it, that if I got any ideas about Annabeth pranking Percy and vice-versa that I would post it under here. I would really appreciate reviews, so please leave me comments, if you have an idea review it or pm it. If I remember I'll write that it was your idea. So.. Yeah**

**OH YEAH  
Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN PERCY JACKSON I JUST SHiP PERCABETH. **

Hmmm. I'm really bored. I know I should be really happy to be just sitting here with Percy, buuuut ADHD and just sitting with my head on my boyfriend's chest while he plays with my hair isn't the best thing for a demigod, that didn't do anything active today. I NEED TO DO SOMETHING! I realize usually Leo is the hyper one, but I'm dying over here. UGH, what to do.

Woow, Percy is snoring. Really, did he fall asleep. Daaanng. I really wish I had a camera. *FLASH*

"What the heck Stoll? You'll wake him up" I yell. AWWW Percy rolled over saying 'Mom, go 'way' How funny.

"Well Annabeth, I personally find this a perfect opportunity to get blackmail material, and an opportune time to prank Percy."

Wow, the Stolls said something that didn't sound ridiculous.

"What do you have in mind?" Hey I'm curious and bored. What's a girl supposed to do?

"We were thinking something classis, or something to make him think that he only dreamed you re his girlfriend, and you act like you hate his guts."  
"Let's go with the later, I want to have some fun." Did I really just say that? Wow. Percy is really starting to rub off on me. That is not good, if Mother finds out she'll kill me. But she'll be proud of me for pranking him so well, as long as she doesn't realize it wasn't my idea.

"Let's get started" I hear myself say. I bet I'll regret this prank later. Oh well.

"Just wait for us to set our camera to record." They are going to record this! Great!

"As long as I have a copy to show Sally." She'll think it's funny because she knows we probably won't break up anytime soon.

"PERCY JACKSON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I yeall as loud as I can.

"Huh? What's happening?" Then he realized what I said.

" Did I do something wrong Annabeth?" Seaweed Brain asks like he is made of Seaweed.

"YEAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING I'm DATING JASON GRACE NOT SOME CREEP LIKE YOU!" I yell, man this is way more fun than it should be.

"What" He splutters.

"But Annabeth I love you! I would die to keep you safe! You know that!" He is completely freaking out.

I move like I'm going to slap him, but then I grab his head and give him a nice long kiss. He is so confused by now.

"What is going on?" Seaweed Brain says like an idiot.

"I pranked you smartness."

"Annabeth never do that again!" He says a bit loudly.

"Mmm No promises." I say as I move in to kiss him again.


End file.
